Final Fantasy Poems
by Tiryn
Summary: Something random and sad at the same time. There are no pairings in my poems. I will admit I found one of them on the internet, so I don't own chapter 2. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!
1. Forgiven

_**Tiryn:**_ This was something that i have for a while, so please read and review!  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Forgiven**_

_**For: Cloud Strife**_

_To be set free_

_From this guilt_

_I couldn't help_

_But cry for you_

_Every day and night_

_For I couldn't save you_

_From the clutches of Death_

_I only want that to be rewinded_

_So you shall live_

_The way it should be_

_I have broken a promise_

_That I should have kept_

_But now,_

_I wish to be forgiven_

_Please give me a sign_

_That I may be forgiven_

_Please say these words to me_

_So that I know you have forgiven me_


	2. Still in Love

_**Tiryn:**_ This is the poem that I have found on the internet. I only own the title, the rest belongs to the genius of a person who created this poem for Tidus and Yuna. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_**Still in Love**_

_**For: Tidus and Yuna  
**_

_**I don't know why you left me**_

_**Or why you broke my heart**_

_**But you made me fall in love with you**_

_**And then suddenly you had to part**_

_**I've been dreaming of you**_

_**And hoping you would come back**_

_**And I searched for you**_

_**But couldn't find your track**_

_**I tried to stop thinking**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**But I'm still in love**_

_**And stopping is hard to do**_

_**When I'm afraid I need**_

_**To give up hope**_

_**And I'm ready to turn my back**_

_**On what I love most**_

_**You come back to me**_

_**And I start to cry**_

_**With the tears**_

_**Filling my eyes**_

_**And for the first time**_

_**Since you had left**_

_**I'm so happy**_

_**'Cuz now you're back  
**_


	3. I'm Only Me

_**Tiryn:**_ Welcome one and all! This poem is for the only hyperactive ninja that we all love; Rikku! Hope you enjoy ^^

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!

* * *

_I'm Only Me_

_For: Rikku_

_Whether you know me or not,_

_I'd rather not know_

_It's only possible if you truly knew me_

_For I can be the clumsiest idiot_

_But I have a heart of gold_

_And I will fight for my friends and family_

_I have few friends_

_But they are like family to me_

_No one can change the fact_

_That I'm only me_

_And the only person who can change that_

_Is me, and me alone_

_No matter how hard you try_

_I'll still be me and be happy_

_So try to dis-spell my happiness_

_And face the wrath of this hyperactive ninja  
_


	4. You Are Forgiven

_**Tiryn:**_ This sad little poem is for Aerith. Enjoy ^^.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**_You Are Forgiven_**

**_For: Aerith_**

My dear friends

Mourn my death

Why do they?

There is nothing to mourn

I was alive and had a life

And I have lived it to the fullest

But there is one person

That still shoots my heart

He blames himself

For something that wasn't his fault

And I don't know why

He just asks to be forgiven

When there is nothing to forgive

So if you want to know the truth

I'll tell you

You just have to forgive yourself


	5. Gone Then Forgiven

_**Tiryn:**_ This poem is for both Aerith and Cloud. Enjoy ^^

I DON'T OWN ANYBODY EXCEPT FOR THE POEMS!

* * *

_**Gone Then Forgiven**_

_**For: Cloud and Aerith**_

* * *

_**For you were the last**_

_**And you looked out upon the world**_

_**As if it still had a chance**_

_**Now I'm here**_

_**Without your wise person standing next to me**_

_**Without your kind smile to brighten my mood**_

_**When you forgave me**_

_**I thought it was a dream come true**_

_**But I then knew**_

_**That I didn't need to be forgiven by you**_

_**I had to forgive myself**_

_**You were gone and then you've forgiven me**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**But you seem to know the pain**_

_**That I hold inside of me**_

_**Thank you for your kind and wise nature**_

_**Thank you from both of us**_

_**From me to you**_

_**And you to me**_

_**Thank you  
**_

__


	6. Falling In The Dark

_**Tiryn:**_ This is probably the last poem that I'll make. It's for Vincent *cuddles Vincent plushie* so enjoy ^^

I don't own Vincent; otherwise I wouldn't be writing poems.

* * *

**_Falling In The Dark_**

**_For: Vincent Valentine_**

**_The quiet is always there  
Always mocking me to no end_**

**_For the ultimate monster resides in me  
Craving for a weakness to take me over_**

**_I try to do what's best for my 'friends'  
I try to stay distant from them_**

**_But no matter how hard I try  
They all somehow pull me back_**

**_Living forever in this fateful darkness  
That I'm always falling in_**

**_Never finding peace within myself  
Never finding you again_**

**_But I shall always outlive you  
In this artificial life_**

**_But I can't find you in my heart anymore  
For I can't find the will to keep going_**

**_But there's always the monster there  
That has made me the monster I am now_**

**_Now that this darkness will never end  
The darkness that I'm falling in

* * *

_**

Tiryn: This is the last poem that I'm making so I hope you guys have enjoyed the poems that I have created.**_  
_**


End file.
